It all started with a Maid Dress
by OtakuFive
Summary: Pairing: GinxShinpachi [Or GintokixShinpachi] Disclaimer: Don't own characters, this is fanfiction, I get zero money Warning: Yaoi, smut, sex between two males. Anything else: Please read even though this summary sucks if not I'll send the Sadist after you- Kagura


Shinpachi blushed as his sister and Kagura made a fuss over him. He tried pulling on the short maid dress that barely covered his manhood, listening to the girls "Kya's" and "Moe." Kagura pointed happily at Shinpachi and started shouting, "Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Look at this!"

Shinpachi quickly jumped on her, covering her mouth, "Shut up Kagura! I don't want Gin-san to see me like this!" Kagura made a rape face. "-But Shinpachi-kun we requested for you to wear this so what's wrong for Gin-chan!" She got the lace leggings, and she lightly pulled on them, only to let them loose harshly on Shinpachi's legs. His sister giggled as she continued snapping pictures, Shinpachi quickly got of her and proceeded to crawl on the corner, his legs were crossed but his skirt was lifted, revealing white lace panties.

"Kagura what do you want? I was reading JUMP so this better be go-" Gintoki stopped when he saw Shinpachi in the corner, blushing adorably, and his hands were covering his chest. His snow slowly started to bleed, only to come faster by the second. Kagura handed him a tissue.

Shinpachi turned quickly to see Gintoki, and his face turned into one of confusion. "Eh? Gin-san why are you bleeding?" Gintoki wiped his nose and coughed awkwardly. "Erm…Don't worry about that Shinpachi." He looked at Shinpachi's sister, now switching from Gintoki and Shinpachi; angrily he pointed a finger at her. "Why would you do this to your own brother?"

Innocently she smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" Shinpachi gasped. "Do I mean anything to you big sis?!" She giggled and turned to see Gintoki. She stared at his blushing face, and he was squirming a lot. He sat down next to her, but the slight squirming or blushing didn't stop. Kagura noticed this, and she smirked evily.

"Hey Shinpachi I dare you to stare at Gin-chan and say as cutely as you can 'Master do you want to play with me?"

Shinpachi blushed madly, and Gintoki blushed too. Both girls smirked as Shinpachi slowly crept to Gin, and he sat in front of him. Raising his hands as to cover his chest and shoulders he looked at Gintoki in the eye. Timidly and innocently he said, "Master would want to play with me?" Gintoki burst into another nosebleed, and his red face was purely embarrassing. Both girls high-fived each other and kept shouting, "We got awesome footage!"

Gintoki stood up, and coughed. "Well if you don't need anything else from me I will excuse myself now-" Before he opened the door, he was meet with Shinpachi tugging on his kimono. He looked down only to see Shinpachi in near tears.

"Gin-san are you leaving because of me? Does it disturb you seeing me like this? If so you can ask my sis or Kagura and I'm sure they will end my job for them-"

Before he got finish he was met with a kiss in the lips. His eye's widened, but he kissed back, pressing his hands against Gin's chest. Gin parted the kiss with a slight smirk, and gave Shinpachi a small one in the forehead. He was going in for another kiss, but he was interrupted with loud squeals and flashes of a light.

"Hey get out of here can't you see we are going somewhere here?!" Shinpachi blushed when he realized what he meant about "somewhere." As the girls left and gathered there things, Shinpachi placed his arms around his neck, "Gin-san will you be gentle with me?" Gintoki looked at him and blushed. "…Sure…"

He jumped on Shinpachi and quickly pinned him down on the floor. He started nipping and sucking on his neck, leaving small bite marks every now and then. Shinpachi shivered, and let out small moans out of his mouth.

"Gin-san…" Gin looked at him with an evil glint in his eye. "Call me "master." Shinpachi opened his mouth to deny his request, but Gin had slipped a hand under his panties. Gin started to rub his crotch, making Shinpachi moan louder. Gin smirked and gave Shinpachi a lick in the lips. "Come on moan my name like this, "Master Gin-san." Shinpachi closed his mouth and closed his eyes.

Gin narrowed his eye's not pleased by Shinpachi's resistance. He pressed Shinpachi's crotch making it painful for Shinpachi. Yet for some reason he moaned louder. "Master Gin-san it hurts…" Gintoki smirked, and to test the waters he pressed it more. "Oh it's seems my little maid like's the pain…"

Shinpachi groaned as Gintoki started unbuttoning the buttons to the dress, all the while massaging his crotch. As Gin started too slid off the dress he licked his lips at how helpless Shinpachi looked. His eyes were lidded with lust, his cheeks were tinted with a light red, and his lips were parted in a slight "o." He observed the girls choice for Shinpachi's undergarments.

Shinpachi blushed and put his hands behind his back, his legs were slightly crossed too. The girls have chosen to go with no bra, but with innocent with panties with matching lace around them. His socks were knee-high and were white, also with matching lace. Gin licked his lips and slipped the panties entirely off. Now all that was left of Shinpachi was just his leggings and his shoes.

"Maybe I'll leave my maid unsatisfied after all my maid looks capable of satisfying himself." Shinpachi's eyes widened. "Master what do you-" Shinpachi didn't finish his sentence when he realized what Gintoki meant. Slowly and with trembling hands he touched his crotch, and started rubbing it, giving the occasional grasp.

"Master Gin-san…Master Gin-san…" Gin watched as Shinpachi did this, almost hypnotized by the movements. Shinpachi moaned louder and let lewd mewls escape his mouth. "Master I'm going to-"

Gin quickly jumped on him [again] and flipped him over. Shinpachi was in a shock until he felt being shoved inside. Shinpachi gasped and grasped the cloth on the floor. "Ah! Master-" Gin thrusted the finger inside; in and out repeatedly. Shinpachi gasped, moaned, mewled every time Gin thrusted. He was so much into the pleasure that he hadn't noticed that Gin had already added the third finger.

"Seems my maid is quite ambitious today huh? Bet you didn't realize I already have all three fingers inside of you." Shinpachi was going to retort, until something much bigger got inside of him. Shinpachi gasped louder and then groaned. "Ah…Gin-" Gin gave one hard thrust, making Shinpachi groan in pain and pleasure. "Didn't I tell you to call me master?" He kept thrusting faster and harder, making Shinpachi emitted lewd moans. "Sorry…ugh...Master...Ah...Gintoki…"

Shinpachi blushed, not knowing such lewd feelings or sounds could emit from him, he clunched harder the cloth underneath him. Gintoki pressed against him, and whispered, "Push your hips to meet my thrusts." Shinpachi was shaking, but every time Gintoki would thrust inside of him, he would push back. This proved to be satisfying to both of them, because it made it go deeper inside of him, and his insides clenched on Gin's crotch.  
"Master Gin-san I'm going to-" Gin started fondling with Shinpachi's nipples, "That's fine Maid, but I want you to scream my name." Shinpachi was in pure ecstasy, moaning and panting. He felt himself get closer to his release.

"Gin!" Shinpachi arched his back and came. Soon after Gintoki came too, he held Shinpachi close, and slowly got off him. Shinpachi felt sleepy and clung to Gin, "Gin-chan I'm tired and where at my place anyway, so can we sleep?" Gintoki smiled and kissed him in the forehead. "Fine Shinpachi."

As he moved closer to Shinpachi, and he snuggled against him. "Hey Shinpachi, I love you ok? Don't forget that ever." Shinpachi laughed and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too Gin, and don't leave me, or I'll kill you." Gin let out a nervous laugh, but smiled.

Man what a day it was huh?

xXxXxXXx

"Hey Big sis did you get that?!" Kagura covered her nose, trying frantically to stop the bleeding. Shinpachi's sister hold the camera, and with a big thumbs up, she nodded. "Plus I settled camera's inside the room, so after I am done editing and putting together the footage, I will send it to you Kagura."

Lesson learned today kids: Don't let your big sister dress you up, it is a decision you will most likely regret.


End file.
